Goggles, masks and other eye-protection systems are very useful to keep dust, wind, gravel, metal shavings and the like out of the eyes. In humid environments and/or during strenuous physical activity a great deal of ventilation between the lens of the goggle or masks and the eyes of the user is highly preferable to prevent or remove condensation from inside the goggles, masks or other systems. In other situations where dust, metal shavings or the like can easily irritate the eyes, a substantially complete seal and/or a partial or filtered seal between the lens and the eyes of a user is desirable.
Unfortunately, in order to vary the amount of ventilation between the lens and eyes of a user, the user typically needs to remove the particular goggle, mask or eye-protection system and put on a different pair. This is expensive because the user needs several different goggles, masks, lenses, etc., and inconvenient because the user must stop whatever they are doing (for example, skiing, snowboarding, motorcycle racing, performing a rescue, etc.) to change the goggle, mask and/or lens. Alternatively, a user can pivot the lens up away from his eyes, if he/she wears glasses with a pivotable lens commonly known in the art. But, pivoting the lens of these types of glasses results in the lens being located above the eyes in a position where the lens can no longer provide substantial protection to the eyes. Thus, there has gone unmet a need for a goggle, mask and/or lens that is capable of providing a plurality of different ventilation states while maintaining substantial eye protection in each ventilation state.
The present invention provides goggles that comprise a lens which can be set at a plurality of different positions relative to the frame of the goggle so that a plurality of different ventilation states are possible while the lens is maintained in front of at least one eye of a user. The present invention additionally provides other advantages.